User talk:Maki-Tak
Welcome Hi, Maki-Tak and welcome to Bucket Crew Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Maki-Tak page! We appreciate any help, and if you wish, you can add your own production (For a space in the sidebar ask Oramis, or Kileymeister)!! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oramis (Talk) 23:44, 21 January 2010 What to do to start HI. I INVITED YOU TO JOIN SINCE THIS PLACE IS BASICLY A WIKIPEDIA-LIKE DATABASE WHERE YOU CAN ADD AND EDIT ARTICLES ABOUT YOUR GAMES AND CHARACTERS. ON THE HOME PAGE THERE ARE A FEW TUTORIALS ON EDITING. I JUST Liked YOUR IDEAS IN GENERAL, AND I THOUGHT THAT YOU COULDWRITE THEM HERE, AND MAYBE ADD ON TO OTHER'S. FOR INSPIRATION LOOK AT Corneil OR SOME OTHERS. I WILL SAY SOMETHING ON YOUR FIRST ARTICLE. SORRY FOR THE CAPS-LOCK! hi Hi, im Quantum3, Hawke265, Falcon123 and bordercollie321. But quantum 3 will be fine. i just wanted to say welcome to DA WIKI OF DA BUCKET CREW!!!!. ... anyway. We are making a meet the team section. Talk to oramis about it. we are friends, and i know him pretty well, so you must be good to have been chosen. ADIOS! quantum3 P.S. the kattagela pic is really good. You DO NOT FAIL!!! Listen up, your pictures beat everything drawn by me, and that Lepardos looks great! Maki-Tak 19:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks! I was just talking about the basic figure. I'm not sure if I got the toes right. But you'll have to get used to that, I'm a perfectionist. XD Anyway, thanks for adding my Ktagella picture into the article. Was it accurate enough? Ugh, I have no idea how to do sections. Help please? It was accurate indeedy! Also, Check out Maki-Tak's page for a shiny, new template. Sections are like different chapters in a book. You use them to seperate pices of text. There's Section Heading 2: The main Chapters, For example: Friends Then Section Heding 3: For Friends, different categories that apply, for example: Bob Jim Bob (Friend 1) and then another Section heding 3 for the second friend, Jim Jimmy Lolerz(Friend 2). And so on... If you want to DO sections, either in the Rich Text Editor open up the "Normal" Tab, and after highlighting a pice of text, choose an appropriate type, or in the normal Text Editor (One with the purple Square Buttons) Do Text For a Section heding 2 and Text For 3, and so on... Go to More (Near the Top) ->Manage Widgets -> Shoutbox nice The Leopardos pic was excellent. The Tri-Feet are actually more accurate than the previous picture. tell me if you want to make more leopardos pictures, as there is many to be done. it is just an offer. :D Well, I'd like to try drawing some of the characters. If I have an animating job here, I need to know how to draw them. Maybe I could also fill in for the sections without pictures. Maki-Tak 21:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Tineh Question... Can I create a New Toki I could use in comics? It's not the one I used previously, that got out of hand, It's a new one... Can I make one then? All hail Oramis! 16:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Of course you can make a toki! One thing... About the script you sent me... is it for an animation or comic? I really don't mind. Do whichever you prefer, it'll be great ayway XD S.O.S. Help! Could you please draw a picture of EmTaki-Tak and Sam since you draw WAY better than me... Sam Description: White Feathers Tierd eyes with bags Dark Blue shirt Head-Thingamajig pointing downwards (Dropping Down) Thanks a lot, Me All hail Oramis! 17:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ??? ??? R.E Right. all the drama is about some @sshole who enjoys finding the smallest problem in a page, or character in most cases, and openly points it out against the rules. this person seems to hate some characters. the Chicken pages were hit a while ago, and the Leopardos page was also hit recently. Any race could be next, but the person who did this may have forgoten about the wiki. Thats cause i deleted the comments, and you would know more if you look at Oramis' page. Also, did you write that Powerplay thing on my talk? well then I ahve experiance in online fights, but if you want to ban me and Oramis for making the god creaters of the chickens and Leopardos, go ahead. Im sure youd be very high up for doing something like that.srry to be like that, but i hate it when authority is questioned. besides, did you read the universal timeline? THEY ARE ALL GONE. Quantum3 16:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) yawn right, youve got owner rights. big whoop. but you should check all the sources before opening up with crap about god modding. try looking at all of the Symbiot info. Then look at the pics. Once youve done done that, try centrally blaming me for their symbiots. besides, if the creator is A'OK, then it doesnt matter. and i didnt open up with aggression. and to finish with a nice little thing: thats all she wrote well, if you think thats all out, then you must live a very sheltered life while browsing. 'Cause thats not all out. this is a bit closer to all out: WTF DO YOU THINK YOUR SAYING U F**KING @SSHOLE! SAYING IM POWERPLAYING? FFS!!!1111!!!ONE Thats close to high aggression level. and by the by, atleast the Symbiotes cant control the elements and fire bolts of pure energy "that cant be destroyed". IM powerplaying? Also WTF? you have atleast 34 ppl on scratch called ????-tak as friends. ppl seem to love your games a bit too much. excuse me for thinking that ppl with similar names to the creator are a little odd. especially 34...or is it 35? Why why did you delete the scratchy-Tak page did you make fun of my page I don't wnna be anyone's rival so did you hack my article Epic-Tak? ( I'll ban you if you did hack so tell the truth.) Maki your the main charreh can you be on my show? Can You on mah show its called the life and times of maki tak Bothemonkey Hello! Well...well...well if it isnt the swamp creature of doom. So howya doin? Bazil99 18:02, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Are Oogies allowed on this wiki? are oogies permitted, or is this for only tokis? PS, how did tokis get so popular, and how can i make oogies more popular? OogiesAreAwesome 17:58, March 10, 2012 (UTC)